Revelation Ending
by Athena222
Summary: Just an alternate ending to the episode "Revelation" with a little more Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Alternate ending to "Young Justice:Revelation"

A/N: Please be kind. This is my first story. Let me know if you think I should continue it please!

(After wo-Tan shouts at Naboo a.k.a. Kaldur)

The joker screamed in laughter as he stared down at the small bird desperately trying to evade his knife. "Wonder Boy, you are mine!" he shouted, mocking the wizard behind him who had recently roared the same thing.

Robin narrowed his eyes quickly evaluating the situation. His utility belt was nearly out of ammo, Batman was going to kill him for that later. Joker was still well-stocked with joker gas, his own insanity, and of course the steel blade the gleamed so cunningly in the light the nearby explosions were emitting. Speaking of which...

Robin barely missed the sharp steel plunging into him by jumping up into a tree. His chest was heaving slightly, never a good sign While Joker had a good laugh up at the stubborn young man, Robin was allowed a brief respite in his high perch during which he observed the condition of his team mates.

Kaldur was still under the control of Wo-Tan, though he appeared to be gaining the upper hand. The Boy Wonder winced for the black sorcerer as Aqualad punched him into the side of the burning terrarium, causing several pounds of glass shards to fly through the air landing on the ground next to Superboy.

Robin laughed outright at the Kryptonian, who was standing in the middle of broken vines, as if willing them to come row back up and tear him apart. Conner saw Dick's stare and smiled slightly at the younger boy, kicking a plant as he did so. Robin returned the smile, only to have it wiped off of his face and onto Joker's. The man had grown bored waiting for his young bird to fly out the nest, so the Joker had decided to help him fall, by jumping up and dragging his wicked blade through Robin's left side.

Conner noticed When Robin's smile dropped off his face with a gasp of pain and instinctively growled, growing protective of the boy who had been so friendly to him as he locked eyes on the Joker, now a merry fellow dancing and roaring with laughter under Robin.

Robin had inspected the situation too long he knew, and he knew he deserved the deep cut on his side for having remained inactive for so long. Taking a breath and place one hand on the long cut he turned and smiled slightly at Conner, seeing tension drop from the boy's shoulders. Mentally Robin heard "you good?"

"I'm good," the smaller boy replied. The cut wasn't too deep and Robin had bigger and more psychotic things to worry about at the moment. It was as he turned his head to face his impending battle with Batman's greatest foe that he saw Professor Ivo sneak up behind Conner, who was still watching Robin as he flipped down from the tree. "Behind you Conner!" Robin yelled. He landed lightly on the ground and stood, wincing slightly as the cut in his side protested, and found a long dark shadow close to him.

"So you finally came down to play did you Bird Boy? I was growing tired waiting for the baby to fly the nest! Ha ha ha!" Robin allowed himself a quick glance at Superboy, as the teen occupied himself with several M.O.N.Q.U.I.S. Robin smirked slightly as the older teen let out a feral growl. Conner really hated monkeys. Robin managed to land a punch on the Joker's jaw before retorting.

"speaking of flying, Joker, how did you get up there? It's pretty far for your stubby legs!" Robin did a back handspring over a log that was in his way as the Joker ran towards his insulter, knife in hand. Robin vaulted over another stump, landing with a soft splash in the marsh. He needed to end this soon, he had to find a way to help the others, and if Kaldur stayed under the power of Doctor Fate for too long, the good doctor would never release his patient. Taking his last batarang from his belt, Robin prepared himself to launch it at the Joker, when he saw his best frien just too his left, slowly crawling towards Count Vertigo. The Count had both Kid Flash and Artemis in one of his mind beams. Robin launched the sharp object at the Count's head, knocking him out. Wally searched for his savior and spotted Robin standing not far from him in the middle of a swamp. Wally smiled at his friend, silently thankful that his friend was on their side; they'd all be in trouble if he wasn't.

"Thanks Rob- ROBIN, BEHIND YOU!" Wally screamed, then was thoroughly impressed as Robin completed a series of complex vaults and backflips, succeeding in both evading the Joker and landing a multitude of solid kicks and punches all over his body. The Joker stated at Robin, annoyed. Dick Grayson smiled underneath his mask, the Joker was not playing well. Robin's smile slipped off his face when he realized the Joker was actually not playing at all. He was waiting

"Hello dearest play thing. You broke my babies." Ivy tittered, a vine floating her slowly to robin's level. "I guess I'll have to break the bat's baby." Robin jumped off of his perch to avoid being knocked off by the vine hurtling at high speeds toward him. 'Not whelmed right now,' he thought to himself. Robin looked around for his team mates; they were still fighting and it was at that point that Ivy's vine caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me a little while - I was in Baltimore for a fencing tournament. I wrote this on the airplane back!

Wally was still recovering from the Count's nauseating powers when Robin smiled at him; he smiled even wider when Robin gave the Joker a thorough beating; Wally smiled when his friend smiled. And then he stopped smiling.

Ivy had her vine around his waste, constricting his breathing as his belt dug into his stomach. Ivy laughed and the vines squeezed tighter around the ragged wound in Robin's side and he heard a hitch in his breathing pattern, but the smile never dropped from his face.

"You're babies are most definitely not as interesting as the bat's baby, Ivy." Robin cackled as the smile dropped from Ivy's face. The black shadow that had come up behind her revealed himself and Robin's smile broadened. Wally allowed himself a sigh of relief as the bat, giving his most extreme daddy bats glare punched Ivy full in the mouth.

Batman offered His protege a stern look before shooting a batarang into the darkness and allowing himself to be swallowed by the shadows. Robin jumped lightly to the ground and winced as he extended his lithe body into a standing position. He searched around him as if he had lost something. Superboy saw this and wondered what the boy could be doing. He started walking towards Robin which turned into a full sprint when the Joker stepped out of the shelter of a tree trunk with a knife, red with a hint of gleaming blood on the edge. "Behind you!" Superboy mentally screamed.

Robin spun quickly at Superboy's yell to jump to the left out of the path of the Joker's knife.

"What was that boy blunder?" Joker mocked him. "Did I startle you?" Robin cackled again. "You Joker? When you stumble around through the forest like the madman that you are?!" Said madman giggled and charged at the small boy in front of him again. Robin successfully evaded the knife's trajectory towards his shoulder and punched the Joker in his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Dick looked to his left where Aqualad was battling the Ultra Humanite and leapt into action, or he tried to except at the moment when his muscles tensed he felt a searing pain halfway down his upper right leg.

Dick looked down at his leg and gasped in horror to see the knife protruding from his upper right thigh. It had been stuck into his leg and the blade disappeared for a good two inches. Robin looked up at the Joker, a smile attempting to form on its face, but it mixed with a grimace of pain to create a smirk which Robin let drop from his face. The Joker was still laughing when Robin's good leg rammed into his stomach, rendering the lunatic unconscious. Robin used a grapple to launch himself to the teams meeting place and tottered into position. "I left the Joker about a mile Southwest," he informed the Green Lanterns, who flew towards the indicated site to collect their enemy. Batman glared at his son as he spoke with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter. The glared turned into a concealed look of concern when Robin leaned slightly against Kid Flash in an attempt to alleviate the leg and keep his weight off of it. B Daddy Bats excused himself with a nod to the three heroes. Batman glided swiftly to his son, examining the side and leg wounds. His glare deepens when Robin cape fluttered sideways ever so slightly, revealing the blade that was still in the boy's leg. Robin looked at his father, " I was tense when Joker got me so I was unsure if pulling it out would cause more damage." Batman knelt next to Dick's leg. At this point, all conversation had stopped and Robin's team got their first look at their injured team mate. "Rob!" Wally was the first one by his side. "I'm good KF. Not whelmed, but I'll manage. Don't worry about it."

"Are you quite sure my friend? I do not like the look of this," Kaldur said. At that moment Batman yanked the knife from Robin's leg. Dick hissed with pain and gritted his teeth.

"Robin, you are so not fine," Artemis turned to Bruce, who was examining the knife. "We should take him to infirmary. "

Batman sent her a glare that caused Artemis to stumble backward a couple of steps. He swooped down to his bird. Dock knew that under the glare Bruce was hiding, concerned for Dick, concerned for his son. Dick offered him his signature smile and a nod. With a rare show of affection, Batman gave Robin, who was standing holding onto Superboy, a brief hug. The team stared back at Batman, thoroughly astonished.

'"Take him to the cave. I'll meet you there." Batman swooped out of the protective circle the teenagers had created around Robin to finish his conversation with the other heroes, who all shot Robin looks of concern. They returned to the topic of how to transport all of the villains and neutralize them for more than a couple of weeks.

"Robin?" Dick looked into Superboy's black eyes. "Um...should I carry him?" He asked Kaldur.

"No. I'll manage. Don't sweat it Supes! I'm whelmed." And with that Robin tries to stand and immediately went into a handstand, trying to keep weight off of his leg. Dick groaned inwardly: he had forgotten about his side wound. Robin leaned into a one handed handstand before landing gracefully on his one good leg again.

"Dude, at least let me help you to the ship," Kid Flash said.

"Robin, you have no need to walk when you are clearly injured," added Kaldur. He looked to M'Gann.

"Miss Martian do you think you could aid him?"

"Of course," said M'Gann, not quite her bubbly self. With that, Artemis, Kaldur, and Superboy led the way to the bio ship while Miss Martian used her telekinesis to lift Robin her ship, Wally vibrating worriedly next to his friend.

A/N: There's more! I'm thinking more Daddy Bats in the next chapter. THank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I was a little unsure whil I was writing it so let me know if the characters don't appear to be themselves or if I'm missing dialogue or make any leaps. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! School and theater took over my life. I'll try to post more frequently, seeing as this is Spring Break. We'll just have to see. I hope you enjoy!

Robin sat heavily in his seat in the bioship and examined his side wound with probing fingers as he stared out the window. Behind him he heard M'Gann seat herself in her chair above his own and waited for the others to file in. When they did, the three heroes did not sit. M'Gann seeing her friend's intention got up and stood uncertainty beside them. Robin had been expecting this. Mentally Dick braced himself and Robin flashed him one of his signature smiles. Wally took off his goggles and knelt next to his friend.  
"Rob, will you let check out your leg?" His voice was sincere and level. Dick let the smile widen and cackled.  
"Dude, I'm so feeling the aster. Nothing to worry about." When the team responded with silence, Robin look at them first and then back down at his best friend. Shifting himself ever so slightly, Dick was able to full his cape closer around him. The action made him wince inside as it pulled at his side, a wound the team was yet unaware of.  
"Seriously Rob? Can I just check it out? I'll put on a band aid and give it a kiss if you want." Wally allowed a grin to appear on his face at this point.  
Dick was unsure at this. He sighed. It wasn't a life or death situation, what harm could he do? None.  
"Fine, KF," Robin stated with exasperation and an eye roll. Kid looked surprised and some tension evaporated from the small space.  
Robin slid his cape sideways just enough for his team mates to see the ragged wound in his upper right thigh. Wally lightly poked the surrounding flesh and pulled back the torn fabric from Robin's wound, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his friend. Wally glanced up at Dick at this point, a small crease above his eyebrows. Ignoring the blood on his hands, Kid Flash asked Artemis, "Would you grab me the first aid kit?" Artemis nodded at went to find the medical supplies. Robin looked up at M'Gann, Kaldur, and Conner and flashed them a wide grin. M'Gann, who had been hugging herself, relaxed noticeably. Kaldur stepped behind their little bird.  
"Are you quite alright my friend?"  
"You know I am," Robin cackled, which drew at his side wound. Unfortunately Conner saw him flinch and swiftly knelt by his side. Despite Robin's protests, Superboy lifted his cape above Robin's rib cage and glared angrily at the line of broken flesh in his friend's side.  
"I did this. I was stupid enough you had to warn me," Conner whirled around. "I'm going to kill the Joker!"  
"My friend, this would not be wise. Let us help Robin first. He appears to be bleeding more than initially suspected."  
Wally who been glancing curiously took the offered first aid kit from Artemis. She was looking between the baby bird's side and his leg, not quite sure what to do. Robin cackled. Artemis punched his arm. "Shut up!"  
"You're face is great. I'm fine, I promise!" With his last statement, Robin looked into his teammates face, but his own face was slightly paler than usual and he felt shaky. Wally finished bandaging his leg and wordlessly, surprisingly, went to work on his side wound.  
Superboy heard the boy wonder's slowing heartbeat before the others detected something was wrong and caught their youngest member as he slid sideways off his chair before he hit the ground. Wally sped over to him and snapped his fingers in front of Dick's pale face.  
"Come on. Come on, Rob! Dude don't so this to me!"  
Kaldur looked to M'Gann who was already at her position in the piloting seat. Very seriously he said, "I believe we need to leave now."

A/N: Sorry it was shorter. I'm not really sure where this story is going. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So final chapter, sorry it took so long. I was going to do it, but then you know, life got in the way. Nevertheless, here it is! Enjoy!

M'Gann had rushed to her seat and taken off in an instant. The bioship took off with such velocity that trees they passed whipped around in the wind they had created. Without moving an inch, M'Gann called up a small bed for the stretcher. Superboy gently picked up the bird he had been cradling on the ground and placed him on the flat surface before going to sit down.  
Wally however, remained next to his best friend's bed. "Dude, not cool," he muttered before taking Robin's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. He then examined the two wounds inflicted upon the bird and winced in sympathy. They looked painful. Artemis, who had been watching, looked up at Miss Martian.  
"Can this thing go any faster?"  
"I believe that Miss Martian is doing all she can. Do not worry Artemis, we will return to the cave in time to aid our friend." Kaldur's voice was calm and serene, as per usual. However he too allowed himself a worried glance towards the teenager.  
"Nevertheless, speed appears to be a necessity."

* * *

The bioship landed with all of its regular grace as it reached the cave. The teens, however, exited at about ten times their normal speed. Robin was curled up in Superboy's arms as he was rushed to the infirmary, where a glaring Daddybats had a bed already ready. Superbly placed Dick on the bed, looked up at Bruce, then left the room to wait beside his friends in the living room.  
"You think he's okay?" Artemis asked in a hushed whisper after almost an hour. "He's resting currently. You're lucky he's so healthy or that would have taken a serious toll on him." The team looked around, astonished as Superman flew into the room. He landed gracefully next to Kaldur's arm as the whole Team rose to their feet.  
"May we visit him?" Their team leader asked.  
"Short visits only." Nobody had heard Batman come in. Even Superman jumped when he spoke. Clark offered Brice a wry smile before the bat left, tailed by three of Robin's teammates. Conner stayed behind, unsure. The smile dropped from Superman's face as he pulled something from behind his cape.  
"I saw you got blood on your shirt." Looking down for the first time, Conner noticed he had. He stared back up at Superman, who offered him the shirt.  
"I didn't think you'd have anymore, so I brought you one of my own. It's not exactly black, but..." He said as Conner pulled off his own ruined shirt and put on the stereotypical red and blue Superman smiled, unsure. "I figured if you couldn't have the black, you could still wear the family symbol."Conner looked up at Clark.  
"Thank you." The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. _Was that a smile?_ Wondered Superman. It disappeared as Superboy left the room.

* * *

Dick woke up to the sounded of beeping. He hated that sound - it signified everything weak about the human race. Wincing, he looked around to find his team standing at the foot of their bed. As he smiled at them, Superboy came in - wearing a Superman shirt. Robin laughed outright.  
"The shirt looks good on you Supey," Robin said as he gave the clone a brilliant smile. Dick's eyes wondered the room until he found Bruce brooding in the corner, as per his usual.

"Dude, you totally freaked us out! Don't do that again," Wally said as he ran to Dick's beside to check his vitals, before rushing back to his position between Artemis and M'Gann.

"So, is this whole thing now forbidden," asked Robin, indicated the medical supplies surrounding his bed and his injured body.

"I would like to believe that we can forbid it," Kaldur added. Artemis nodded in agreement and Superboy grunted. Robin smiled. "I wish," he said. The tension evaporated from the room as the teens smiled.

"So are you feeling alright Robin?" Asked Artemis.

"I'm asterous Arty. Don't worry about me. This isn't the worst I've had." He shifted slightly in bed and grunted as his side pulled. "But I have to use those for a couple of weeks," Dick said motioning towards the crutches leaning against the opposite wall.

"What are they for?" Superboy asked.

"I believe they assist those who have injured their legs to walk," Kaldur responded. Robin looked between the two metahumans in disbelief before he laughed outright, then abruptly stopped the clutch his side. Batman began to move towards him, but stopped when he saw the four standing teenagers comfort his young bird. Bruce smiled inside, content that Dick had made such friends. He knew that sometimes his son could get lonely as Robin. He was the youngest person on the team and, when Artemis wasn't around, the only human. Needless to say he was the most fragile of them, which is why he was so good at what he did. Batman felt just as protective of Robin as Bruce did of Dick. His cowl moved every so slightly when he saw Dick's eyes begin to droop.

"Thanks for visintg guys, but the Batman has just informed me that you guys have got to go. Bed time." Robin yawned and settled comfortably into his pillows. The team filed out, saying their goodbyes. When they had passed the door, Superboy turned to Wally.

"I didn't hear Batman say anything, did you?"

Wally shook his head and smiled, "Nobody but Rob would've. It's a bat thing."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I know everyone says this, but please review. It makes me jump up and down for joy when I get email notifications for my stories. So, thank you lovely readers!


End file.
